girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Hard Zaggin'
Bone Hard Zaggin' is the second extended play and fifth overall release by American mashup musician Girl Talk, released on May 12, 2006. 333 copies of the EP were pressed in 7" vinyl format, each transparent and colored red/pink, by 333 Recordings. Test pressings carry a plain sleeve, with track titles listed in handwritten blue pen ink. A Clearspot reviewer wrote of Bone Hard Zaggin': "If the Night Ripper CD on Illegal Art Records gave you a buzz, then this is the nightcap." Track listing # "Pure Magic" – 3:32 # "LC and Lo" – 3:06 Samples "Pure Magic" * 0:00 ‒ 3:01 — Snap! ‒ "The Power" * 0:00 ‒ 3:30 — Lil Scrappy ‒ "No Problem" * 0:09 ‒ 3:01 — Kanye West ‒ "Jesus Walks" * 0:18 ‒ 2:18 — Digital Underground ‒ "The Humpty Dance" * 0:19 ‒ 0:53 — Cam'ron featuring Juelz Santana ‒ "Oh Boy" * 0:28 ‒ 0:37 — Cyndi Lauper ‒ "Time After Time" * 0:28 ‒ 2:24 — Birdman feturing Clipse ‒ "What Happened to That Boy" * 0:45 ‒ 0:47 — Jay-Z ‒ "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)" * 0:47 ‒ 0:48 — Terror Squad ‒ "Lean Back" * 0:50 ‒ 0:50 — LL Cool J ‒ "Headsprung" * 0:52 ‒ 1:33 — Genesis ‒ "In Too Deep" * 0:54 ‒ 2:22 — Lloyd Banks ‒ "On Fire" * 0:55 ‒ 1:16 — Juvenile, Wacko, and Skip ‒ "Nolia Clap" * 0:57 ‒ 1:06 — Hall & Oates ‒ "Rich Girl" * 1:06 ‒ 1:15 — Black Box ‒ "Strike It Up" * 1:11 ‒ 1:25 — Petey Pablo ‒ "Freek-a-Leek" * 1:30 ‒ 1:45 — Tracy Bonham ‒ "Mother Mother" * 1:35 ‒ 3:30 — Lumidee featuring Fabolous and Busta Rhymes ‒ "Never Leave You (Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh)" * 1:45 ‒ 1:54 — Mariah Carey ‒ "Always Be My Baby" * 2:15 ‒ 2:16 — Genesis ‒ "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" * 2:18 ‒ 2:19 — The Smashing Pumpkins ‒ "Cherub Rock" * 2:27 ‒ 2:28 — Bananarama ‒ "Cruel Summer" "LC and Lo" * 0:00 ‒ 3:02 — W. G. Snuffy Walden – "''My So-Called Life'' Theme" * 0:03 ‒ 0:59 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Head to Toe" * 0:04 ‒ 0:52 — Joe Public – "Live and Learn" * 0:15 ‒  2:07 — Salt-n-Pepa – "Push It" * 0:18 ‒ 2:57 — The Doobie Brothers – "What a Fool Believes" * 0:18 ‒ 2:56 — CeCe Peniston – "Finally" * 0:54 ‒ 2:07 — Billy Joel – "Uptown Girl" * 0:57 ‒ 0:57 — Black Box – "Everybody Everybody" * 1:04 ‒ 1:10 — Nirvana – "Drain You" * 1:08 ‒ 1:10 — 2 Live Crew – "If You Believe in Having Sex" * 1:11 ‒ 1:55 — Hall & Oates – "Out of Touch" * 1:41 ‒ 1:55 — Deee-Lite – "Groove Is in the Heart" * 1:56 ‒ 2:18 — Snoop Dogg featuring Pharrell – "Drop It Like It's Hot" * 2:22 ‒ 2:26 — Yeah Yeah Yeahs – "Maps" * 2:26 ‒ 2:32 — 'N Sync – "Pop" * 2:26 ‒ 2:33 — The Smashing Pumpkins – "Zero" * 2:34 ‒ 2:41 — Bell Biv DeVoe – "Poison" Release history Personnel * Gregg Gillis – music, production References External links * Bone Hard Zaggin' on Wikipedia Category:Bone Hard Zaggin' Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Extended plays Category:Girl Talk EPs